


Around The World

by DistantStar, StormChaser1117



Series: ClexaPrideWeek19 [1]
Category: The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Clexa Pride Week, Day 1, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Race, around the world, pride fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:51:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStar/pseuds/DistantStar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormChaser1117/pseuds/StormChaser1117
Summary: Clarke and Lexa are pitted against each other in a race around the world.





	Around The World

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the first fic for Pride Week

 

* * *

The finish line was just ahead over the red hills of China in Kunming. Clarke kept running as fast as she could. She had never been here before and found it fascinating because it was so lush and beautiful. It was something she’d never seen before and because of this show, Clarke had found herself in places she’d only dreamed of visiting.

The last thing she ever expected was to go on a publicized race around the world. But she loved to travel, and her dad had been the one to convince her to do it and so far, she didn’t regret that decision. So far she’d been to eight different cities around the world and each one was different than the next.

She had first heard about this race from her best friend Raven, but she was busy trying to kick her career off as an artist and thought the idea of a reality TV show to be stupid. Raven and her other best friend, Octavia had pestered her to go for it, but she had adamantly refused. But then she found herself filling out the application.

And here she was.

Sometimes it felt like a game she used to play when she was a kid, ‘Where in the world is Carmen Sandiego.’ It was a lot like that in some aspects because each place held clues on the next destination. Once the person figured out the next place, it was like a sprint to the finish line where you had to present your answer. If it was wrong or they were the last one across, they went home. Otherwise, they moved on.

Now, Clarke was only three destinations from winning this entire thing and receiving the prize of a million dollars. There were only four people left in the competition, Quint Snow, Nia Queen and Lexa Woods.

Her thoughts drifted as she ran to the first day she showed up after being picked. She’d walked into the conference and met the guy behind the show, Marcus Kane. She liked him well enough, but Clarke got the feeling that this was more about good TV and the drama it could create than about the race itself.

_She’d met all her fellow competitors except one. She’d turned around to get another drink when she ran directly into someone and spilled their drink all over them._

_“Oh shit, I’m so sorry,” Clarke apologized, but froze when she looked up into the most striking green eyes she’d ever seen._

_“Leave it,” The woman said coldly, “You’ve done enough.”_

_“Excuse me,” Her anger sparked, “Maybe you should pay attention to who’s in front of you.”_

_“Maybe you should watch where you’re going, princess,” She growled and her eyes narrowed into slits._

_“Seriously,” Clarke put her hands on her hips, unaware of the cameras on them or the fact that every eye in the room was focused on them, “It was an accident.”_

_“Which could have been avoided if you paid attention,” The woman tilted her head, her jaw angled slightly like Clarke was beneath her feet._

_“It’s a little spill on your dress,” She scoffed, “I’m sure you can it dry cleaned.”_

_“That’s not the point,” She snagged a napkin from a table and dabbed at her dress. Clarke bit back a chuckle because she really was quite attractive with curly brunette hair cascading down her lean toned back, not to mention the legs for days, but her attitude sucked, “What’s your name anyways?”_

_Clarke laughed, “Clarke Griffin,” She took a deep breath, “You?”_

_“Lexa Woods,” She said haughtily and Clarke fumed, “Well, Clarke,” Her tone was condescending and Clarke wanted to smack her, “Take a good long look around you…I intend to win this and you’re the first person I’ll get kicked off this show.”_

_“Is that a threat?”_

_“It’s a promise,” Lexa smiled smugly and pushed past her. That was two months ago and yet Clarke was still here, but much to her chagrin so was Lexa. Their feud had only grown from that first day and most of the time, it felt like it was more of a race between the two of them than the rest._

_She didn’t know how to feel about it._

From her vantage point, Clarke could see the finish line down the hills right outside of the village. Behind her, the camera crew was following her, but they were mostly silent because they weren’t supposed to interact with her or help her in anyway.

It was fucking stupid, but she went along with it. At least she know they wouldn’t use all the footage which was a relief.

She slowed and started walking down the hill, enjoying the vibrant reds, oranges and greens and trailed her hand over the grass. It almost looked like a rainbow across the field. Clarke was enjoying the pace as she neared the finish. That was until she saw brown hair a few hundred feet ahead of her.

“Fuck!”

That made Lexa turn and smirk at her before she gave her a mock salute and took off at a faster pace. Hiking her bag up higher on her back, Clarke took off after her. Like hell would she let Lexa win this challenge without a fight.

Ever since their first meeting and this whole race started, she and Lexa were neck in neck with wins with only two other people coming in before them twice.

“Better catch up, princess,” Lexa’s voice floated back to her and Clarke scowled when Lexa didn’t even appear to be winded. She was catching up slowly, but surely.

“Just because you’re a fucking triathalon winner doesn’t mean you have to be a bitch,” Clarke shouted back, a hundred feet behind her now.

Lexa glanced over her shoulder with a stupid sexy smirk and looked her up and down, “Well, someone sounds jealous.”

“In your fucking dreams,” Clarke protested and brushed her hair back from her sweaty face.

“I think you mean yours,” Lexa picked up her pace, her long legs eating up the ground faster than hers.

The finish line was within grasp and Lexa had won the last challenge. From what she could see, they were the first ones here which meant neither of them were going home, but there was no way in hell, she’d let Lexa win.

A thought occurred to her, “Well maybe that’s true,” Clarke batted her eyelashes as Lexa stopped in her tracks and looked over her shoulder.

“Excuse me?” Lexa’s mouth dropped open in shock.

Clarke sidled up to her and ran a finger down her toned bicep, “You heard me,” Before Lexa could respond, she pushed her back just enough and sprinted across the finish line.

“Congratulations, Clarke Griffin, First place,” Kane, the director and host spoke up before turning away from her, “Second place, Lexa Woods!”

She shrugged off her backpack and let it crash to the ground as she held her arms up above her head to stretch out her neck and back. She had just closed her eyes when she felt a presence storm over and stop in front of her.

“You fucking cheated.” Lexa’s voice was dangerously low, but Clarke didn’t back down.

“I didn’t cheat,” Clarke smirked, picked up her backpack and strode to the cars that would take them back to the hotel.

To her dismay, Lexa got in one with her and slammed the door closed, “You shoved me.”

“I barely pushed you,” Clarke rolled her eyes, “Dramatic much.” the car started away.

“Not nearly as much as you, princess,” Lexa’s eyes sparked with anger.

“You know my name is Clarke, yet you insist on giving me that childish nickname.”

“Well when the shoe fits.”

Clarke crossed her arms, “Well you’re a bitch.”

“That’s creative,” Lexa leaned her head back against the seat, “Not the first time I’ve been called that and guarantee it won’t be the last.”

“Maybe you should try to be nicer,” Clarke suggested.

“So people can take advantage? Screw that.” Lexa’s eyes narrowed and she turned her head to look out the window.

She was at a loss for words for a moment, not expecting Lexa to share something personal, “Well, shit happens to the best of us.”

Lexa glanced at her, but didn’t say anything else.

The rest of the ride was done in silence, but the tension between them never dissipated.

If anything, it only had escalated since they met.

-=-

By the time, Lexa got to her room, she was exhausted. The first thing she did was shower after camping outside the last couple days. While she cleaned up, she couldn’t help but think about Clarke and her infuriating smile and her uptight attitude.

Ever since they met three months ago, they’d been at each other’s throats. Lexa had been surprised when Clarke hadn’t backed down, but instead had stood up to her. It was the first time that had ever happened to her. Before Clarke had spilled on her, Lexa had been coming to talk to her because she found her attractive.

It turned out differently than she expected, and it worsened as everything escalated with the competition.

After she was cleaned, Lexa slipped on jeans and a t-shirt, never knowing when to expect someone from the crew to just show up. She tried to relax and unwind, but her mind was racing with too many thoughts.

Most of them centered on Clarke.

Today, there had been something different when Clarke touched her. There was a spark and the way Clarke’s eyes had trailed down her body definitely meant more than just winning a race.

She was sure of it.

Lexa remembered back after their fifth race in Australia and having in the intense urge to kiss Clarke. She never acted on it, knowing how Clarke felt about her. The intensity of the feeling though had only grown and today when Clarke touched her, Lexa felt like she would explode.

“Fuck it,” Lexa mumbled to herself and stood up. Grabbing her keycard, she slipped out of room and knocked on the door across from hers. She didn’t have to wait long until the door swung open to reveal Clarke standing there in a white tank top and tiny shorts.

Lexa gulped as she took her in.

“What the fuck do you want?” Clarke put her hands on her hips and stared her down, “Here to accuse me of cheating again?”

It took a moment for her to answer as she couldn’t tear her eyes away from all the skin, Clarke was currently displaying. It looked so soft.

“No,” Lexa looked up and down the hallways and was relieved when there were no cameras in sight. She knew she had to be careful. That they could show up at any moment.

Clarke looked for them too before raising an eyebrow at her and looking her up and down, “then why are standing outside my room?”

“Why are you always so damn defensive?” Lexa snapped. Clarke had a way of burrowing beneath her skin and it was like an itch she couldn’t scratch.

“You’ve treated me like shit since we first met,” Clarke stepped back farther into her room and Lexa couldn’t help but follow, “It’s not like you were trying to be friends.”

“It’s a competition,” Lexa almost rolled her eyes, “We’re not here to make friends.”

“Exactly,” Clarke crossed her arms that only enhanced her cleavage even more, “So get out.”

Lexa stepped closer and stopped only a few inches from Clarke. Their bodies brushed together and she sucked in a deep breath when Clarke bit her bottom lip, “No.”

“Don’t make me call secur…” Clarke didn’t get to finish her sentence as Lexa surged forward, slipped a hand around Clarke’s neck and collided their lips together in a needy, urgent kiss.

Shock waves erupted across her body. This is what she’d been needing for a long time. But when her head finally caught up to what she was doing, Lexa tried to pull back. To her utter surprise, Clarke grasped her hips and pulled farther into her. Their bodies collided and Clarke’s back hit the wall beside the bed.

“Fuck, Clarke,” Lexa mumbled against her lips before she trailed her lips across Clarke’s cheeks, jaw and down her neck. Clarke’s nails in her lower back were driving her crazy.  
Clarke’s grip tightened when she brought her free hand up and pinched a hard nipple, “Lex…” Her head was thrown back, her neck taught as her hands roamed up and down her back, “What are we doing?”

“Something I’ve thought about since Australia,” Lexa admitted and moved back up to look into Clarke’s blue eyes.

“Really?” Clarke asked. Lexa nodded. Clarke went on, “but you can’t stand me?” Her confusion was palpable.

“That’s not true and besides, you’re the one who can’t stand me,” Lexa countered, her hands now gripping Clarke’s hips.

“Nope,” Clarke smiled and it was breathtaking, “You’re infuriating.”

“Right back at you,” Lexa grinned and kissed her again because now that she had a taste of her, she didn’t want to stop, “Do you want to stop?”

“Fuck no,” Clarke’s hands tangled in her hair and fused their mouths even tighter together. Lexa happily obliged and dragged her tongue across Clarke’s bottom lip before nipping gently, “Bed…” With surprising strength, Clarke pushed her back until she was sitting on the bed and Clarke was in her lap.

“This,” Lexa kissed her, “is so..” she kissed her again, “much better than,” she kissed Clarke one more time, “fighting with you.”

“Less talking,” Clarke yanked her head back gently, “More doing.”

The kiss deepened and Lexa ran her hand up to the back of Clarke’s head and moaned, wanting Clarke more than she’d ever wanted someone before. Clarke is grinding down her hips hard and fast into her and Lexa has to break the kiss to catch her breath.

Catching the hem of Clarke’s tank top Lexa stripped it off of her, glad to see she wasn’t wearing a bra. Her mouth went dry. Splaying her fingers over her right breast she leaned in and sucked Clarke’s left nipple into her mouth. Lexa’s sweats we’re drenched with her arousal, but right now, all she cared about was getting Clarke off.

Picking up Clarke Lexa swung her around until she was on her back on the bed. Reaching down Lexa pulled Clarke’s shorts off her body and leaned back and took a moment to admire the beauty in front of her. She wet her lips when she saw how soaked Clarke was, her pussy swollen and dripping.

“What’s wrong?” Clarke leaned up on her elbows, her chest heaving as she stared up at her.  
“Absolutely nothing, I just want to look at you,” Lexa ran her hand down Clarke’s bare leg as she straddled her. Clarke bucked up into her, but she held herself far enough away that Clarke couldn’t find relief against her, “You’re beautiful,” She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and Clarke’s answering smile was breathtaking.

“Kiss me,” Clarke begs, “Please…”

Lexa silenced her with a kiss and trailed her hand down and over Clarke’s curls between her legs. She groaned into the kiss when she felt Clarke’s arousal, knowing it was all for her. Her fingers brushed against Clarke’s clit causing her to moan loudly. She slipped her tongue into Clarke’s panting mouth just as she slipped two fingers inside of Clarke.

“You’re so tight,” Lexa moved in and out with Clarke meeting her thrust for thrust. She spreads her legs farther apart and Lexa picks up the pace, “So fucking good,” She stops suddenly and hears Clarke’s whine of complaint, but as Lexa takes off her shirt, Clarke is quick to help.

Once she’s naked as well, Lexa entered her again. She kissed her quickly on the lips before she started moving down Clarke’s body and settling between her legs. The first taste of Clarke had Lexa diving in for more.

It was an apshordiaic that Lexa could get used to.

“Please, I need you,” Clarke whimpered and clutched the back of her head, trying to guide her where she wants, but Lexa isn’t budging.

“Patience,” Lexa tsked, but slide two fingers back in and wrapped her lips around Clarke’s stiff clit.

“Oh fuck...yes!”

Lexa cupped Clarke’s boobs in her free hand as she kept pumping her fingers inside of her, feeling Clarke tighten around her fingers. She thrust a few more times before Clarke exploded in her mouth and it was heavenly. She helped Clarke ride out the orgasm, drawing it out as much as she could before Clarke fell still.

Her skin was covered in sweat, and her pussy was aching for release, but the blissful look on Clarke’s face was more than worth her slight discomfort..

“Better now?” Lexa had a cocky smirk and didn’t care because for once that Clarke didn’t have anything to say.

It took a minute before Clarke’s breathing returned to normal and she cocked an eyebrow up at her.

“Who knew you were such a good lover. If I’d known this, we would have ended up in bed months ago,” Clarke smiled and Lexa kissed her way back up her body, intent on having her way again, but Clarke stopped her, “Oh no...it’s your turn.”

The devious smirk painted on Clarke’s lips had Lexa dripping down her thighs as Clarke rolled them over and descended down her body. The first touch of Clarke’s tongue between her legs had Lexa crying out and she didn’t care who heard.

She was going to be exhausted tomorrow, but it was totally worth it.

-=-

Lexa was trying to pace herself. She was trying to keep her breathing even. But she knew she was failing because she was struggling to keep her legs moving and her breath was leaving her in harsh gasps as she ran as fast as she could up the Avenue of the Dead. Desperation drove her on.

Clarke was right behind her.

Crowds had come out in droves and were screaming for them from each side of the avenue. But all Lexa could hear was the blonde’s bright blue Brooks running shoes hitting the ancient, cracked roadway.

Of course, it was officially the hottest day of the year and of course she had decided to take a run through Teotihuacan. The camera crews had to keep up by switching off because they couldn’t handle the speed or the burning sun. Lexa’s legs in sweat covered leggings had gone numb over an hour ago. But ahead, she could see her destination at the top of the pyramid. Anya’s voice crackled to life in her ear as they started the long dash up.

_“Don’t think about her. You’re almost there, Lex.”_

She knew Anya meant well. But Lexa couldn’t help the harsh laugh that left her lips in a gasp. She guzzled water without stopping and glanced back over her shoulder to see Clarke was still there, hair soaked in sweat, but determination in her eyes. Anya’s warning was too late. Since China, all she could do was think about Clarke.

It wasn’t fair.

Clarke with her hair fanned out over the pillow as they cuddled, her face as she came, her kiss, her laugh and her smile. Every step she took, she thought about Clarke. They hadn’t talked about what happened that night. She woke up and snuck out and back into her room. She didn’t want the camera crews to catch them, knowing it would stir up drama that neither of them needed nor wanted.

Two hundred and forty eight steps up and she wasn’t even halfway up. She looked down at the bottom and could just make out Nia starting up.

Lexa knew she needed to pick up the pace, but she couldn’t help but glance back at Clarke every few steps. The camera crew was huffing and puffing beside her, but she didn’t pay them any attention.

All she needed to do was get to the top. But the steps were narrow, and high, and had been marked for the racers. And around step number 138 she was cursing the people who built it as she ran up them and wondering what the hell they had in mind when making steps like this. If they were out to kill people at the top of this thing, the steps up alone would surely do the trick. But history had it that they killed virgins, so she wasn’t in any danger here.

At step 150 she glanced back and saw Clarke coming on strong, like the steps were nothing. For a second she froze in place to stare at how stunning she looked. Then Anya’s voice shouted though the headset in her ear, _“what the fuck are you doing??! Lexa!”_

Fuck, what was she doing? Lexa whipped about and kept running, up, and up and up. Her legs were shaking visibly at step 178 and her lungs were on fire. Sweat rolled into her eyes and dry breath left her mouth. At step 190 her vision started getting blurry, but she looked up and could just make out Kane standing with his crew at the top against blue sky. They looked like they were cheering. At step 200 camera crews started rushing down from the top to meet her,

“ _And we have Lexa, Lexa Woods, closing on first…_ ” they shoved cameras in her face, slowing her already hard ascent to the top, _“anything you want to say? How are you feeling right now?_ ”

“Good,” Lexa lied, “I’m good.” She really wanted to tell them to fuck off though as she scrambled up a few more steps. She prided herself on being in shape, but this was testing her abilities and limits. If anyone had ever told her she’d one day run up an ancient pyramid she’d tell them to bring it on. But now that she was up here on step 216...it was just wow.

Suddenly, her foot slipped and she had to catch herself with her hands. She was slowing down and honestly wasn’t sure she could make it because she felt like she was going to collapse at any moment. She counted the steps as she dragged her exhausted body up 221, 222, 223, 224, 225 before her legs gave out.

Not wanting to give up, she started crawling up the steps, but this time doesn’t dare look back at Clarke knowing she’s right behind her.

 _“Lexa Woods is now crawling up the remaining steps, determination on her face as she’s determined to win._ ”

Lexa wanted to flip them off, but couldn’t even muster up the energy if she could.

_“Clarke Griffin is only five steps down from Woods also at a crawl and Nia is about thirty steps down, but seems to be catching up quickly even though she was so far behind.”_

Hearing that, Lexa looked behind her and saw what they said was true. She locked eyes with Clarke for a moment before she turned back around. She made it up to 235 when around her the crowd gasps and she hears a yell behind her.

She whipped around and saw Clarke sliding down the steps, her hands flailing to grab something and a look of panic on her face. and without a second thought, Lexa felt adrenaline pump through her and flies back down the steps to catch Clarke’s hand and pull her to a stop.

“You okay?” She asked even though it was obvious she wasn’t.

“I think I twisted my ankle,” Clarke mumbled staring up at her. Lexa glances behind Clarke and sees Nia gaining on them which spurs her into action.

“Put your arm around my shoulder,” Lexa looped her arm around Clarke’s waist and starts hauling them both back up. Her legs were burning, but she didn’t stop. She pushes up first and pulls Clarke up after her. Step after step they go as the crowd around them cheers them on.

245 steps which meant only 3 steps to go. She could do this, but she refused to leave Clarke behind.

Finally, they tumble over the last step and Lexa went across the finish line first, but only by half a step before her legs give out and they fall completely to the ground in a heap.

All around them, people are suddenly cheering and slapping them on the back as they are hoisted up onto their feet. Kane was laughing in surprise, “ _what an ironic twist! Lexa Woods, the Commander, has just brought Clarke Griffin over the finish line with her-”_ the cheers got louder. But Lexa was too busy trying to catch her breath and get up-

“-you didn’t have to help me,” Clarke snapped suddenly, shifting away from her. It caught Lexa completely off guard.

“Excuse me?” She was perplexed at why Clarke was so angry all the sudden.

“I could have done it myself,” Clarke glared at her and Lexa got the sense that there was more to this than her helping her, but her rational side was listening and her temper sparked.

“Well my bad princess,” Lexa growled and pushed to her feet, “next time, I’ll let you tumble off the side.” Around them everyone fell quiet and she could feel them staring, and the cameras rolling. She made herself not roll her eyes because they were giving them the drama this show was really all about.

“That wouldn’t have happened,” Clarke had the defiant glint in her eyes, but beneath it, Lexa saw pain that she didn’t want to see, “Next time, just leave, you’re good at that.”  
And there it was.

The realization hit Lexa. But before Lexa could say anything else, she was shoved from behind, “You cheated!” Nia huffed and puffed behind her.

Lexa whipped about and defended herself, “no, I didn’t.”

“You’re not supposed to help someone else,” Nia fired back, fire in her ice blue eyes, “It’s against the rules.”

“Actually, only the camera crews aren’t supposed to assist, it doesn’t say shit about an opponent,” Lexa rolled her eyes. Nia would do or say anything to try and get her way. She really was a sore loser.

“Kane, isn’t it cheating?” She marched up to him and poked him in the chest.

“No, Miss Queen, nothing in the rules states that,” He said calmly, but Nia didn’t want to hear it. Instead she started shouting,

“This is fucking rigged. What a bunch of incompetent assholes who don’t know a fucking thing,” Nia ranted as Lexa collapsed into a chair that was provided for her and another water was thrust into her hand. Next to her, Clarke was given the same treatment, but even though Nia was causing a scene, Clarke still wouldn’t look at her.

A table got flipped as Nia went on a rampage destroying anything she could get her hands on including one of the expensive cameras.

“Miss Queen, you are disqualified and security will escort you out,” Kane gestured for the two burly security guards who each grabbed an arm, picked her up kicking and screaming and escorted her back down the pyramid, “Lexa and Clarke are continuing to the next round.” Everyone at the top started to cheer.

Not wanting to miss the view, Lexa smiled at the crowd, got up and forced herself to the edge so she could take in the view from the top. Like a blanket, the ruins of Teotihuacan spread out all around them, the Avenue of the Dead looking so small far below with the Pyramid of the Moon reaching into the blue sky at the other end before everything merged out into the mexico landscape. It was a grueling race to the top, maybe the hardest run of her life, but she made it and was moving on.

She is in desperate need of a shower, but as she soaked in everything around her, she felt someone come up behind and stand next to her. Without looking, Lexa knows its Clarke. Together, they stand side by side as the final two, but not wanting Clarke to be her enemy in their final race, Lexa reached for Clarke’s hand and linked their fingers together.

With a smile on her face, Lexa lost track of how long they stood there until they were ushered back down the pyramid to leave and head to their final destination.

-=-

Two weeks had passed since the last race and Clarke was back to feeling like herself. She hadn’t expected that much time to recuperate and all, but apparently it was something special they did in preparation for the final race. Clarke wasn’t going to argue after being put up in a suite, the only thing that was different from the rest of the hotels she stayed in was this time she was sharing with Lexa. Every other race, she had her own small room, so this was different.

Granted, she and Lexa had their own rooms, but Clarke still saw her each and everyday. She knew there was some angle the show was trying to do, but knew better than to argue. Besides seeing Lexa wasn’t a hardship anymore even more, well most of the time.

She got to spend the time exploring the city and enjoying having some down time. Clarke still had to be followed and filmed no matter where she was going or what she was doing, but since she’s wasn’t racing to the finish line, it didn’t bother her that much.

Except she rarely got alone time with Lexa so they could talk. Really, when they did have time alone, they ended up having sex and not talking before dropping into sleep from exhaustion.

Now it was the day the last race was to begin and she hadn’t seen Lexa at all since they walked out of the hotel that morning. They were starting on opposite sides of the city according to one of her cameramen. She had been hoping to talk to her before the race started, but now it was too late.

Clarke had her first clue in her hand, but couldn’t open it until they gave her the signal. She was on the outskirts of the city with her backpack strapped to her back and looking at the rolling green hills of Ireland.

It was a beautiful city and Clarke felt blessed that she got to spend the last two weeks exploring it even if she limped through the first week. Luckily it was only a small sprain from where she fell in Mexico.

One of the cameramen nodded his heard indicating she could start. Clarke took a deep breath, rolling her shoulders and opening the envelope. She’s gotten a little better about ignoring the cameras, but there were still times it got overwhelming.

Shaking off her unease, Clarke read the clue, _From 1204 until 1922 it was the seat of English, and later British rule in Ireland. During that time, it served principally as a residence for the British monarch’s Irish representative, the Viceroy of Ireland, and as a ceremonial and administrative centre. It was originally developed as a medieval fortress under the orders of King John of England._

Clarke wracked her brain for a moment before a smile took over her face and she knew where she needed to go next. She took off down the sidewalk, hating that cars were banned for this race and it all had to be done on foot, but over the last few months, Clarke was in even better shape than she was when the race started.

Her thoughts flew to Lexa wondering if she got the same clue, her heart skipping a beat at the thought of seeing her. Part of her was elated that it was down to them, but another part didn’t want to compete against her.

After their night in Mexico, things had shifted for her, but Clarke was unsure if she could say the same for Lexa. Since that night, Clarke had been playing it over and over in her head and knew it had only been a matter of time before they fell into bed. The fact that Lexa initiated it was a surprise, but a very welcoming one.

What she hadn’t expected was to wake up the next morning and most mornings after naked and sore. She knew Lexa had enjoyed it just as much as she did, but yet still woke up alone.

Shoving the thoughts aside, Clarke sprinted back into town, down past shops and pedestrians. She saw Swift’s Alley and headed down the street, trying to recall exactly where Dublin Castle was. Clarke was pretty sure it was off Dame street and close to City Hall. She dodged around bystanders and ignored the ones who stopped and cheered as she passed.

She passed Lamb’s Alley and Back Lane before crossing over to Ross Road. She looked left and right trying to remember which way she needed to go and decided to follow her gut. Clarke headed left and towards Castle Street.

By the time she arrived in front of Dublin Castle, Clarke had to put her hands on her knees to catch her breath. She didn’t see Lexa either way she looked and had a sinking feeling she was already inside.

She chugged some water and headed in. Clarke wasn’t sure where the next clue would be, but assumed it would be where the seat of power used to be. To her, it seemed like a logical guess and headed that way.

Clarke hadn’t expected to slam into anyone, but she was looking down and barreled straight into someone.

“I’m so sorry…Lexa?” Clarke stumbled back a step, but Lexa caught her hand.

“Maybe watch where you’re going, Clarke,” Lexa smirked, but didn’t let go of her hand. Clarke was vaguely aware of the cameras all around them, but most of all, she was caught up in Lexa.

“My bad,” Clarke blushed. She lowered her voice to barely a whisper, “Follow me.”

Lexa gave her a barely there nod and without warning they both took off, Clarke in the lead, weaving in and out of people there in support of the show and dodging corners. She saw a door to her right and swung it open at the last minute and yanked Lexa inside and slammed it closed behind her.

Pressing her ear to the door, Clarke heard the camera crews rush by. She turned to smile at Lexa, but her words died in throat when Lexa crowded her up against the door. Her back pressed against the rough wood.

“Clarke…” Lexa husked and captured her lips with hers, “I’ve been wanting to do this all day.”

“Why don’t you?” Clarke wrapped a hand around Lexa’s neck and pulled her even closer.

“I wasn’t sure if... “ Lexa tried to say, but Clarke cut her off with her mouth hard on hers. She didn’t want to think about anything else than Lexa, nor did she care if they got caught. Not anymore. And besides, the taste of Lexa’s kiss had her head spinning. Breaking away, she panted for breath before meeting Lexa’s eyes right in front of her. Her pupils were blown wide and before she could think twice about it Clarke ran her hands up Lexa’s abs. So many times she had seen them when they were glistening with sweat,

“I love these.” she could feel the muscle tensing under her touch. Lexa groaned and pushed a leg between her thighs and started grinding it against her. Clarke’s eyes shot open at the sensation as though she was determined to make her come right there. It was going to work too. She had to distract herself, and two could play this game. It was a competition after all. Clarke pushed up Lexa’s gray sports bra and started sucking one of her nipples, “these too..” she mumbled around it.

She felt Lexa slide her leg between hers and Clarke grinded down on Lexa’s toned thigh. Clarke couldn’t take it anymore and slipped her hand beneath the waistband of Lexa’s shorts and stroked her quickly before sinking inside. She whimpered when Lexa pulled her leg back, but cried out when Lexa’s fingers parted her folds and entered her.

“We have to be quick,” Lexa panted into her mouth, still kissing her. All Clarke could do was nod as she was already on the brink with Lexa’s fingers down there. With her thumb, she rubbed Lexa’s clit and felt her tighten around her fingers before Lexa exploded and bit into her shoulder to muffle her cries. It was Clarke following right behind her.

With a dopey smile on her face, Clarke pulled out and stuck her fingers in her mouth, tasting Lexa’s arousal. Her eyes closed as her flavor exploded over her tongue, “Fast enough,” She teased.

Lexa flicked her clit teasingly which had Clarke shuddering in after shocks before Lexa pulled out and backed up, putting her bra back in place.

“I want more,” Lexa admitted and kissed her softly, “Can we talk later?”

Clarke nodded, “Yes, I’d like that,” She sighed and ran a few fingers through her hair, “We should probably get out there.”

“Yeah,” Lexa smirked and held up an envelope, “I already have the next clue, go to the throne room.” She kissed her quickly and darted out the door before Clarke could say anything else.

“Fuck,” Clarke headed out another door and sprinted towards the throne just as her camera crew came skidding around the corner. They looked pissed, but Clarke didn’t care.

She was too fucking satisfied in the moment. Besides they should be used to it by now. Since Mexico, she’d been dodging them a lot. Grabbing the envelope left for her in the center of an old table she turned and ran between them. Clarke paused to rip it open and yanked out the paper inside. Unfolding it she read,

_It’s history as an institution is intimately linked with the story of Irish nationalism. The majority of the Irish leaders in the rebellions of 1798, 1803, 1848, 1867 and 1916 were imprisoned there. It is now a museum run by the Office of Public Works._

Staring at the words Clarke furrowed her brow and read them again. They didn’t make any sense. She thought of all the castles and cathedrals she knew of in Ireland and none of them fit. They were all to old. She started to panic and sweat a little when the hard reality hit that she didn’t know what this place was. All this race she hadn’t been stumped on a clue before now.

Come on, Kiddo… she could almost hear her dad say if he was watching her at home. Clarke stared down at the note. She could feel the seconds ticking past. One of the camera people spoke up more for the viewers than for her,

“Woods is probably already far ahead by now. Do you think Griffin can figure it out?”

Clarke glared up at them, she couldn’t help it. But they were right and she knew it from the smug grin on Lexa’s face, Lexa knew where this place was and was probably already on her way there, full speed. She stared at the clue. She wanted to crumple it up. Then her eyes fell on the word, ‘imprisoned’. Heart hammering with hope Clarke took a breath, “Kilmainham Gaol Prison,” she whispered.

If memory served from everything she learned, it was supposed to be 4 kilometers from here. That was about two and a half miles. She could do it. She would have to be fast. But she could still catch up and even pass Lexa. Taking off at a dash fast as she could away from her camera crew and out of the castle, she only hoped she was right, because she wasn’t going to have time to try again…

Thirty minutes later Clarke arrived at the prison. Like everyone guessed, Lexa was already there and scrambling as fast as she could through the old prison for the last clue. She ran into the prison office to find her throwing stacks of mock files off the old, intimidating desk that sat there, Lexa’s camera crew scattering to not be hit by them at the same time Clarke and hers ran in the door. Lexa didn’t even glance at her,

“About time you caught up, Griffin.” she kept looking.

“I was a little delayed…” She gave Lexa a meaningful look which had Lexa blush and look away. She spotted an envelope taped under the desk and grabbed it, “Ahah!” Without a second glance, Clarke took off with the clue in hand and didn’t look at it until she was outside.

Soaring to 702ft, the striated stone reaches its long fingers southward to counties Cork and Kerry beyond, with a keen eye from O'Brien's Tower even able to spot the Aran Islands to the north.

There was only one thing that came to mind and Clarke curses the lack of vehicle right now, knowing it was going to be a long hike there, it was three hours by car and Clarke wasn’t sure how long it would take on foot. She didn’t want to burn all her energy right away as she was in the final stretch.

It was big, she could feel it. The cliffs had to be almost twenty miles from here.

Clarke ran a hand over her face and cursed under her breath when she heard the tell tale slap of shoes against concrete. She didn’t need to look back to know Lexa was coming up fast. She turned and sprinted away, through the streets of the city and out into the green countryside with Lexa on her heels and gaining fast.

She knew it would be a race to the finish and may the best woman win.

-=-

Lexa’s heart was beating a mile a minute which was faster than her feet were moving and she was running fast as she could. After a stop overnight because it was too dark for them to continue, Lexa didn’t sleep much, itching to keep going. Now she was on the last leg of the journey and she could see the cliffs in up ahead, jutting proudly from the sea over seven hundred feet tall. It was truly a sight to behold and the sight from the top would be epic.

Everything led to this moment.

All the tears, sweat, blood and suffering had led her here and soon it would be all over.

“ _You got it, kid. I see you.”_ Anya’s voice crackled to life over her headset. She had only been able to make the last two races and Lexa was grateful, “just keep running.” Lexa nodded and tried to run faster over the path, dashing past crowds of people on each side. She couldn’t believe it was almost over and to think she hadn’t thought she’d get this far, but here she was, one of the last two people in the race. It had come down to this and her feet pounded against the grassy knoll as she headed to the trail that led up the Cliffs of Moher. She could see hoards of people gathered around the top waiting for them.

But Clarke was also right ahead of her. And Lexa couldn’t help but check her out, how the sweat glistened on her body and skin. Her mind drifted back to the castle and a small smile flitted across her face..

_“Stop looking at her ass and pay attention, Lex!”_

“I am, I am!” she shouted back. She’d never expected to meet anyone on the show, but that’s exactly what happened. They didn’t get along at all in the beginning, but it quickly grew into something more and Lexa really wanted to see where it could lead.

If Clarke was willing that is.

First things first though, she had to win this race.

She hit the trail head at a sprint, but had failed to notice a bunch people had circled around her while she’d been distracted forcing her to come to a grinding halt. She looked over their heads, desperate to get around them, and could see Clarke looking back over her shoulder at her with a smirk that Lexa couldn’t help but find sexy. People started shouting at her as she struggled to push her way through,

“Lexa Woods!”

“Look over here!”

“You’re so hot!”

“You’ll kick Clarke’s ass!”

“I’d fuck her if I had the chance,” One guy muttered. Blood boiling suddenly, Lexa whipped around and pinned him with a glare. He shrunk back, but it took everything in her not to punch him in the face for his offensive comment.

Thankfully security arrived and got everyone pushed back, and she whipped about and hurried at a dash on up the trail toward the finish line. But she ground her teeth in anger at the guy, and in frustration, because she’d lost precious minutes back there that she couldn’t get back.

Clarke was ahead of her by a few hundred feet now and Lexa cursed under her breath and tried to run faster. She glanced over to the side and could see the sheer drop off to the sea which sent her heart fluttering with each step. It wasn’t that she was afraid of heights, she’d just rather not fall to her death off this cliff. Lexa kept close to the wall and on the designated path. She had heard of people not sticking to the path and have gotten killed.

She didn’t want to be one of them.

Lexa thought climbing the pyramid in Mexico was tough. That was a battle of wills, this was a battle of endurance. This was by far the longest race yet and Clarke may have been only a few hundred feet ahead, but it might as well have been the Grand Canyon because no matter what she tried to do, Lexa couldn’t close the gap between them. Not in time.

Clarke was going to win.

Frustration mounted within her and she berated herself for the breaks she took on the route there, but she couldn’t run all the way, that was impossible. The trail inclined and Lexa raced on but it felt like she was dragging her feet towards the top, but it seemed like it was never going to come.

All around her people were cheering and egging her on. But it did little to motivate her with Clarke that far ahead. She couldn’t even see her anymore and that meant she must have reached the top and Lexa couldn’t stop the sinking feeling in her chest that she had lost.

But she was so damn proud of Clarke.

With the finish line in sight Lexa scrambled on loose rocks as she headed up. Her legs were burning and she wanted to stop but even if she didn’t win she would still finish this race. She had to.

When she neared the top she heard people yelling. Not at her, but at Clarke,

“For the love of God, Clarke, cross!”

Looking up Lexa saw Clarke just standing there, not a foot from the finish line..

“What are you doing!” Someone shouted.

“You’re making a mistake!”

Lexa came to a stop where Clarke was and stared at her. Everything faded away except Clarke’s blue eyes staring into her. In the background someone shouted,

“Cross the finish line, Griffin!”

Clarke just smiled at her, “hi Lex.”

Lexa panted for breath, “what are you doing?”

“Waiting for you?” Clarke smiled and held out her hand. Lexa looked around and could see all eyes and cameras were on her, yet she still took Clarke’s hand, “I wanted us to cross together…” She paused…”If that’s something you want.”

She nodded, “Are you sure though?”

“Absolutely,” Clarke pulled her closer, “I want to finish this with you, not against you.”

“I like the sound of that,” Lexa grinned, “One..”

“Two…”

“Three…” Lexa said and together they crossed the finish line and were immediately bombarded by everyone. Including Anya, who came rushing up to her. Lexa hugged her quickly and waited for the noise to die down, “I like the sound of together with you, Clarke. I want this, us...to be my future,” Lexa paused, a tear trickling down her cheek, “I love you, Clarke Griffin and I may have had to run around the world to find you, but I’d do it again in a heartbeat.”

Clarke had tears cascading down her cheeks, “I love you too, Lexa and I’d do this all over again if it meant I get you in the end. Running around the world with you is always something I’ll remember.”

Lexa pulled her into a kiss that set her nerve endings on fire as all around them, explosions and cheers went up. Congratulations, handshakes and pats on the back were given, but Lexa kept a hold of Clarke’s hand the entire time, not wanting to let go for even a second.

A race around the world brought them together and Lexa _had_ no intention of ever letting her go.

-=-


End file.
